The Dalton Academy Breakfast Club
by C van Zyl
Summary: Dear Prof. Murdoch, We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as a boy in girl's clothes, an athlete, a movie star, a princess and an angry brooder. That's how we saw each other this morning. (CP Coulter's Dalton)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own anything related to the 1985 movie, 'The Breakfast Club', Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

 _EDIT: This (including the following author's note) was written and was supposed to be published almost a year ago but I've had the busiest year so I'm only getting around to it now. _

Author's Note: Hello! So the other day I watched The Breakfast Club for the first time- I swear I have been culturally deprived by my parents!- and absolutely fell in love with it! Then suddenly, as I was contemplating the movie's awesomeness, the idea for this story popped into my head and I just _had_ to write it. I'm surprised no one has before me (that I know of). Basically, although the setting is the same as TBC, the Dalton characters are _**not**_ specifically based on TBC characters (ie. Logan is not given all of Bender's characteristics). Some of them (Derek as the athlete) fit better than others but I've made up new nicknames/titles to fit the Dalton characters. Also, some of the dialogue (eg. Murdoch's intro to the group) is similar to what some of the characters said in the movie but not all of it is there and I've chopped and changed a little bit to fit these Dalton characters. Also, I would just like to say that the points were Merril is referred to as 'he' is on purpose and is to show that the others do not think of her as a girl. I also must point out that most of the canon Dalton story has not happened yet in this story. So, there is no Stuart Trio and Logan isn't the Stuart prefect and hasn't fallen in love with Kurt. Kurt _is_ dating Blaine though and Merril is dating Spencer. Also, Julian isn't in love with Logan… yet. And there's no Adam or anything. Murdoch, however, is still a bastard and seriously strict. I think that's all I had to tell you. I hope it all makes sense to you. Now, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"… _and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through…"_

– _David Bowie_

* * *

 **Saturday…March 19, 2011. Dalton Academy, Westerville, Ohio, 20084.**

 **Dear Professor Murdoch,**

 **We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us… in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a boy in girl's clothes, an athlete, a movie star, a princess and an angry brooder. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning.**

 **We were brainwashed…**

* * *

"Look, Charlie, I'm pretty sure that there's been a big mistake. I'm not some delinquent. You know that. I'm not supposed to be in detention." Kurt pleaded his case with as much dignity as he could muster. He wasn't about to beg Charlie Amos, the Windsor prefect, to pull some strings to get him out of the nine hour, Saturday detention, but if he could somehow convince him that there had been some big mix-up then maybe Charlie could be persuaded to talk to the evil Prof. Murdoch.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I know you aren't a delinquent but ditching school to go shopping is not okay." Charlie told Kurt as they walked across the large campus to the library where the detention was being held. When he saw Kurt's brief, despondent expression, he gave a light chuckle, "It's just one detention. You'll be fine," before giving Kurt a small push into the library building and walking off back to Windsor.

"It's only a couple of hours-" Spencer Willis said reassuringly to his girlfriend as they made their way to the library from Hanover House. Merril, however, interjected, "Nine hours, Spenc! _Nine!_ "

Spencer gave a sympathetic grimace and said softly, "I know, babe, but there's nothing you can do. But I'll give you a massage tonight, when you get out. How 'bout that?"

Merril grinned at her boyfriend, agreed that that sounded like an excellent plan and kissed him goodbye before entering the library.

Derek finished his early morning rowing training, had a quick chat with his team mates, a shower in the locker room and, once dressed, headed out towards the library for the Saturday detention he had earned himself. His team mates- and also friends- wished him good luck and reminded him about the evening practise. He scoffed and said, "Jesus, dudes. I'm the captain of the rowing team- I'm not going to miss a practise, am I?"

He made it into the library just as the clock on the wall above the librarian's desk showed 07:04. Scanning the library, he found it empty except for two other boys. The first was a twink-ish princess who sat in the front row of desks filing his nails and looking irritated. The second sat a row back, behind the princess, with his hands folded neatly on the desk as he stared into space, already bored. His hair was past shoulder-length and pulled back into a low pony-tail. Derek rolled his eyes at his fellow detention-ees and decided to take a seat in the front row, a couple seats down from the princess. He wondered whether it would just be him and these two ladies for the next couple of hours.

The next boy to enter- Logan- was tall and blonde with brooding green eyes that glared at the three other library occupants. He strode powerfully to the second row of desks and glared even harder at the boy-in-girl's-clothes. His glare must have been venomous enough for him to feel it and he looked up at the blonde brooder. Logan didn't have to say anything for Merril to understand and he quickly got up and moved down the row of desks, leaving a large gap between himself and the angry one. Logan sat down and put his feet up onto the chair beside it.

Another few moments of silence passed until the doors opened once more and an imposing teacher- the cruel Prof. Murdoch- strode in, frowning like it put him in a bad mood just to look at them.

"Well done everyone on not being late-" his introduction was cut short by the doors banging open once more. A brunette boy with perfect hair and skin waltzed in with sunglasses on his face, a smirk across his lips and a cell phone to his ear, "Yeah, Carmen, I still blame you for this whole mess. So fix it." He hung up the call and removed his sunglasses while his eyes swept across the room and it's occupants, who stared at him with varying degrees of disgust and anger.

"Not surprisingly, Mr. Larson, you are late. Take your seat," Prof. Murdoch said in a hard voice and turned back to address the others. Julian Larson smirked some more at this and said, "I apologise, Prof. Murdoch, I was signing autographs," before taking a seat in the third row, behind Logan, and laying his sunglasses and phone on the desk in front of him.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you enjoyed your grand entrance and that it was everything it was planned to be," Prof. Murdoch countered and began to hand out lined paper to each of them, "This is paper. On it you will each write an essay- of no less than one thousand words- explaining to me who you think that you are. It will be collected by me at the end of the day. Now, there will be no talking, no moving from your seat, no cell phones," he picked up the cell phone off Julian's desk and began to collect the others' as well, "and _no_ ," he pulled out the chair from under Logan's feet- Julian snorted as Logan's feet fell stupidly to the ground and was rewarded with a harsh glare-, "sleeping." Murdoch moved to the front of the room again, "As you are all _supposed_ to be young gentlemen," he glanced at Merril, "that door will be closed," he pointed to the door that led out of the library, "and I expect you all to follow my rules. That being said, of course, my office is right across the hall so I'll know instantly if you disobey me." Prof. Murdoch then glanced down at his watch and said, "It is now exactly 07:08 so you have eight hours and fifty-two minutes to think about nothing except your essays and how you can improve yourselves enough so that when you leave this school, you can be just as perfect as we promised your parents you would be after four years here."

Logan glared at Murdoch with all he had at these words.

"Because none of you are retarded- at least not severely anyway," Murdoch glared at each and every one of the five teenagers, "None of you will have any questions. You may begin your essays." With that, he turned and strode out of the library again and shut the door behind him.

There was silence in the library as they all realised that it was going to be a fucking long day.

* * *

 **A/N: Because I'm probably not going to be around for a while, I've decided to just post the whole story (all 5 chapters) now, although they will still be posted as separate chapters. Hope you enjoyed this first taste and will enjoy the rest. If you have the time, please leave me your thoughts in a review, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading! -Cloey **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** **:** **I do not own anything related to the 1985 movie, 'The Breakfast Club', Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Julian Larson was cleverer than most people, or- at least- he thought he was and so once Murdoch had left, he reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out his other cell phone, switched it on and began to type out a text. The ticking of the buttons attracted the attention of the others in the room but Kurt was the one who finally said, "Hey! You better put that away! What if Prof. Murdoch comes back and sees you?"

Julian ignored him and carried on typing. Derek, who normally wouldn't have backed some princess up, except this was different because it actually was kind of annoying and he didn't want any funny crap going on, eventually hissed at him, "Larson! Put the phone away!"

This caught Julian's attention and he decided it was worth his while to lift his head and deal with the athlete, "It's Larson- _Armstrong_ ," he said with a glare and then dropped his attention back to the phone.

Derek shared a look with Kurt and tried again, "No one cares. Just put the phone away, asshole."

Julian rolled his eyes and lifted his attention to the jock again, "Actually, _asshole_ , if you pulled your head out of your ass for a second, you'd know that I'm Julian Larson-Armstrong, a famous actor and overall celebrity and I have a lot of things to do today so I don't have time to put my phone away and write a fucking essay about 'who I am'," Julian said sarcastically to Derek, who was growing more and more angry at him, "because I actually have a lot of important work to do."

Derek threw up his hands and Logan, who had been watching the movie star and athlete's conversation, rolled his eyes at Derek's ineffective attempt at getting Julian to listen to him, leaned across the desk at which Julian was sitting and grabbed the cell phone out of his hands. Julian gave a yell of anger and tried to lean over the desk to grab it back. Logan was faster though and quickly scooted out of the way, getting to his feet and backing away from the movie star who was rushing towards him. Logan threw the phone quickly to Derek, who quickly became the focus of Julian's anger. Derek, however, threw it back to Logan, who was now behind Julian, who then threw it to Merril. Merril was too slow for Julian though and he tackled her off her chair and to the ground. Derek rushed to help Merril pull Julian off the boy-in-girl's-clothes. Logan just stood and laughed at the scene in front of him as they brushed themselves off and returned to their seats. Putting the phone carefully back into his pocket, Julian glared at the others while Logan teased him, "Looks like the princess isn't as 'prim and proper' as we thought."

Julian sat down and spat at Logan, who was still standing in front of the desks, "I'm not a fucking princess, _he_ is!" and he pointed an accusing finger at Kurt, who had been quietly watching the other boys chase and tackle each other while thinking to himself how much better he was than the them, who all acted like animals. At Julian's accusation however, Kurt turned two spite filled eyes towards him before Julian added, "And if anyone _prim_ here, it's little miss princess!"

Again, Kurt glared at him but this time added his middle finger as well. Logan let out another bark of laughter at Kurt and turned his attention to him.

"That wasn't very lady-like, princess," He said mockingly. Kurt glared at him now, "Piss off."

Logan's shit-eating grin grew, "Ooh," he said in a squeaky voice imitation of Kurt, " _Piss off_. I can't say fuck because that's too naughty!"

Kurt crossed his arms in a huff at Logan's mocking but didn't say anything, thinking that he would only be stooping to his level if he did.

Logan wasn't deterred by the lack of response and continued in the squeaky voice, "I can't say the word fuck because I haven't fucked anyone!" He stopped the squeaky voice and instead asked more seriously, "What's your name?"

Kurt looked suspiciously at him before answering haughtily, "Kurt."

"Kurt?"

"Yes. Kurt. It's a family name."

"It's a gay name," Logan replied in a dead-panned voice.

Kurt looked furious, "Well you're gay as well, asshole! Everyone in the school knows that!"

Logan ignored his response and instead started to ask more questions, "Are you a virgin?"

Kurt looked shocked at his direct question, "Excuse me?"

Logan rolled his eyes but leant in closer to him over the desk, "It means, innocent little princess, have you ever fucked someone-" he said slowly before adding, "or _guy_ , in your case."

Although they would never have admitted it, the others were watching in silent anticipation as Kurt and the angry brooder conversed.

"It's none of your business," Kurt scowled at Logan.

"Have you ever kissed a boy- on the mouth?"

"I've got a boyfriend thank you very much," Kurt asserted primly.

"Fine then, has your little boyfriend felt you up?"

Kurt swallowed uncomfortably.

"Has he stuck his hand down your pants? Over the boxers, shirts off, praying that your dad won't walk in? Under the boxers, shirts on, his mouth edging it's way down to replace his hand and suck you o-?"

"Leave him alone!" Merril interrupted Logan's interrogation and his eyes and attention snapped to the quiet girl sitting to the left of everyone else. He straightened himself up and looked like he was about to say something to the-boy-in-girl's-clothes before a noise was heard just outside the door and he flew back to his seat just in time for Murdoch to barge into the room and scan the teenagers.

"First half an hour is gone. Hope those essays are looking good!" He said before leaving again, slamming the door behind him.

"Can we all just be quiet and do the essays?" Merril said softly once he was gone.

Julian snorted again but no one replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own anything related to 'The Breakfast Club', Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Julian sat on the floor next one of the many bookshelves, scanning the titles. Laughing quietly when he saw one he recognised from a long time ago, he picked it out and began to read.

Derek looked up from where he was staring at the ceiling in boredom and frowned, curious to know what the movie star was doing. "What's so funny?" He called. Julian looked up, "Just a book."

"A book? What- you a nerd now too?" Derek asked.

Julian glared at the athlete, "You don't have to be a nerd to like books, you dumb jock. Though I guess you wouldn't know since you've never picked up a book in your-"

"Hey!" Derek was suddenly angry and stormed over to where Julian was sitting, "I have a name you asswipe," he ripped the book out of Julian's hands and chucked behind him, "And just because I don't like reading stupid books doesn't make me dumb!"

Julian got to his feet in fury and stared down Derek, who was shorter than him, "I never said people who don't like reading are stupid. I just said _you_ are stupid. And as for your name? I don't think that I need to know your name since you're exactly like every other ignorant athlete at this school."

Derek's hands turned into fists as he cursed the fact that Julian was taller than him and able to look down at him, "My name's Derek and you better fucking remember it well now because when you're in the hospital with the concussion that I giv-"

" _You_ give _me_ a concussion? Hah!" Julian scoffed, "Dude, I would break your fucking fac-"

"Woah! Woah there ladies!" Logan came strolling up to them and gently but firmly pushed them apart, "Can we all just calm down?" he asked in a mockingly calm voice.

Both Derek and Julian now concentrated their anger at Logan for interrupting, "What the hell is your problem?" Julian shouted while Derek stuck with a simple, "Fuck off!"

Logan laughed at them both and said, "I'm just trying to calm both of your little asses down because neither of you, _especially_ you," he pointed to Julian, "are going to be putting anyone in the hospital."

"Why not!?" Julian asked, affronted, "I could beat the shit out of him!"

Logan outright laughed in his face, "Yeah. Right. Your little manager would have your balls if you bruised your precious diva face."

Julian was about to retort but Derek got there first, "I'm on more fucking sports teams than anyone in this school! I could definitely take him!"

Logan turned to Derek, "You could but you wouldn't dare because if you get into any shit then you're going to be off all your precious little sports teams."

"Oh and I suppose you're going to say that _you're_ the only one here who could actually beat either of us up?" Julian asked sarcastically. Logan turned to him with a fake-innocent expression, "Actually yes. Because unlike you two babies, I couldn't give a shit about the consequences."

"That's bullshit. Everyone cares, at least a little," Kurt suddenly said from behind Logan, joining in the conversation. Derek and Julian looked to where Kurt was once more filing his nails but Logan ignored him and said again, "I couldn't give a shit about the consequences. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because no one gives a shit about me," he said happily, turning around and returning to where he had been sitting, on top of one of the bookshelves. Derek and Julian stared at him for a moment before staring at each other for another moment before Derek slunk back to his desk and Julian back to where he had been sitting on the floor by the bookshelves.

Kurt now lifted his gaze from his nails for long enough to notice the book Julian had been laughing at had landed on the floor near to his feet. Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked around to see whether anyone else was watching before picking it up and studying first the front cover and then the back. "It's French," he said, surprised. When Julian didn't respond, he called out to him, "Hey, Julian!"

Julian looked up at Kurt like he was an alien, "What?"

"This book," he held up the book, "is in French."

Julian rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "No shit, Sherlock." He got up to fetch the book from Kurt. Kurt however, held the book away so that Julian couldn't get to it. Julian, annoyed enough as it was, raised his eyebrows expectantly at Kurt, "What about it?"

"You don't look like the type of person who would know French," Kurt said, still not giving Julian the book.

Julian rolled his eyes again, "Yeah? And how the hell would you know what the type of person who can speak French looks like?"

Kurt shrugged his slim shoulders demurely, "I was top of my French class at my old school, McKinley High."

"Well no wonder," Julian gave a snort of laughter, "I've never heard of that place so it must be a dirty little public school where you _don't_ learn how to speak French."

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked outraged at Julian's insults.

"You clearly don't know how to speak French if you learnt it at school- especially at a public school like McWhatever-your-school-was-called."

"Where did _you_ learn how to speak French then?" Kurt demanded.

"The only place that you can learn French: _In France_." With that, he grabbed the book back from Kurt with a haughty glare and went back to the bookshelves.

"I also learnt French at a public school," Merril said to Kurt once Julian had gone. Kurt turned to Merril slowly with a wary look, "What's your name again?" he asked her.

"My name's Merril," she said.

Kurt didn't say anything but gave Merril the friendliest gesture any of them had given each other: a real smile.

By the time 12:30 rolled around, they knew that Murdoch would be back soon so they all reluctantly made their way back to their original seats to wait. The time passed at an excruciatingly slow pace so it wasn't long before they were all drifting off to sleep.

" _WAKE UP!_ " Prof. Murdoch's voice sounded way more shrill than usual as it jolted them awake at exactly 13:00. "Lunch time. You get half an hour." Merril started to get to her feet but froze when Murdoch's glare shot at her, "You are all to stay in your seats."

"Wouldn't it be better for us to eat in the dining hall? I don't think that Mrs. Abernathy would like us eating in the library," Kurt said in what he must have thought was a polite tone but actually ended up making him sound like a stuck-up brown-noser. Prof. Murdoch glared even harder at him.

"You!" he pointed a finger at Julian, "And you!" another at Merril, "Go to the dining hall and get the others some lunch. No detours, pit-stops, running or slow walking or I'll know and you'll be here again next week. Got it?"

Julian didn't answer though Merril gave a shaky nod before they both got to their feet.

"Get on with it!" Murdoch ordered and Merril gave a start. Julian was just glad of a legal break from sitting in the same stupid chair. Before either of them could get very far though, Logan said suddenly, "Excuse me, Prof. Murdoch?"

Murdoch turned his glare on Logan, "What is it?"

"I have to use the bathroom. Let me go instead of Merril," his voice was actually normal and almost polite. Murdoch smelled a rat. "You think I'm stupid, boy?!"

"No sir, I just have to use the bathroom and it makes perfect sense that-"  
"So you're saying that I have no common sense!?" Murdoch demanded, outraged.

Logan rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Sit down! No one said you co-"  
"Sir, you're putting words into my mouth," his calm, polite voice was growing annoyed. Murdoch was outraged, "Don't you accuse me of anything, Wright! That's another week of Saturday detention right there. One more word and you'll get another!"

Logan looked like he was internally debating whether or not he should say anything. "Sir," he said politely, "I just have to use the bat-"

"That's another! You want more?" Murdoch asked triumphantly.

Logan was quiet for a moment before, "Yes!"

"Another! You want more?"

"Yes."

"That's another Saturday. The next word you say and I'll keep you here for the rest of your natural life!" Murdoch said venomously.

"Actually, Pro-" Logan began to say before Murdoch shouted, "You're never going to leave detention at the rate you're going, Wright!"

"If you haven't forgotten- which I know that you haven't- my father has a lot of power around here and I have a feeling that no matter how much he hates me, he would protect me against you and this school no matter what so I suggest that you let me go and get lunch with Julian instead of Merril like I asked _politely_ at the beginning and I'll see you in Saturday detention for the rest of the semester just you like want." Logan's voice was low and authoritative and the others all stared at him like he had suddenly transformed into someone else before their eyes. Murdoch was speechless and could only watch in slight shock and horror as Logan grabbed a stunned Julian by the upper arm and dragged him out of the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own anything related to 'The Breakfast Club', Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Dude, what the fuck does your dad do that you could just use him against Murdoch like that?" Julian asked incredulously. He knew of boys' parents pulling favours for their sons at the school and had even used his own famous parents' names once or twice to get what he wanted but never had he seen a boy threaten a teacher- especially Murdoch- in such a way.

Logan snorted, "He's a U.S Senator. But he's also good friends with the Brightmans' father who has tons of sway here. And I made a compromise, I'm still stuck in Saturday detention for the rest of the semester."

Julian looked at Logan like he was seeing him for the first time. "What did you do to get detention today?" He asked as they turned down a hallway in the direction of the dining hall. Even though Dalton was predominantly a boarding school, there were still many fewer boys around the campus on a Saturday and so they didn't pass any other blazer-clad teenagers.

Logan gave Julian a side-long glance, "What didn't I do?" He asked in a cheeky tone. Julian rolled his eyes, "Seriously though."

Logan shrugged, "You know I get angry."

Julian snorted, "Everyone knows that, idiot. You beat someone up?"

Logan gave a simple nod. "Guess roughing up the Stuart prefect wasn't the smartest idea," he said before he shrugged and tried to pretend like it was nothing, "Not that I care, there's nothing better to do around here on a Saturday anyway."

"You were the one who beat the crap out of him?" Julian asked, not being able to hold in a laugh. At the sound of Julian's laugh, Logan grinned, "The dude was pissing me off. He's got fucking huge stick up his ass."

Julian nodded along, "Though most of the morons here have sticks up their asses. That Kurt guy has one."

"And Derek," Logan added.

Getting into the swing of their conversation, Julian added, grinning, "God, he is such an _idiot_!"

Logan and Julian stopped walking while they laughed for a moment longer, shoulders bumping together. Logan calmed down first though and looked at Julian, who was still giggling softly, "I wouldn't mind putting my stick up _this_ ass," Logan said in a low tone as he placed a sly hand on Julian's behind. Julian took a second to register what he had said before he jumped away from Logan as if he had been scalded. He turned to face Logan with the angriest expression Logan had seen on his face, "You're such a sick little _shit_!" he screamed at the tall blonde, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!? Don't _dare_ touch me again!" Julian shoved Logan away from him and although the blonde barely moved, he instinctively became offensive and shoved the movie star as well. Logan was stronger and Julian stumbled more than the brooder had done. Julian become –if it was possible- even angrier at this and threw the first punch, which Logan skilfully ducked.

A few more hits were thrown until Logan, without thinking, drew out the switchblade from inside his blazer. As soon as Julian saw it, he froze and looked up at Logan, "What the fuck is that?" Julian asked, warily watching Logan like a hawk. But when Logan didn't move or answer him, he relaxed, knowing that even Logan would never actually try to stab him in the middle of a hallway with a switchblade.

"You going to threaten me with a switchblade? This isn't some 80s cult movie, you know," Julian gave a laugh. Logan watched Julian for a moment longer before putting the switchblade away again and started walking again, "Come on. I'm not carrying all the food by myself, movie star."

By the time Julian and Logan got back to the library it was clear that there was going to be an outbreak of cabin fever very soon if the others didn't get out of the library. Derek and Kurt had been at each other's throats for just under an hour when Julian had had enough and strode towards the door with a determined expression on his face.

"Where are _you_ going?" Derek shouted at him, turning his anger away from Kurt long enough to target Julian once more.

"Getting something to make me calm down."

"What is it?" Merril asked as Kurt glared and Logan pretended to be asleep; though he wasn't fooling anyone.

"It's my stash."

"Stash?" Merril asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, my fucking stash you stupid trannie!" Julian spat at her, furious that she was being so annoying.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted at Julian, "Don't you dare talk to her like that just because you're pissed off!"

Merril's head was bowed in embarrassment but looked up at Kurt in surprise when he defended her.

Julian glared at the group of teenagers and then announced, "I'm going to get my stash so… whatever." He then turned and walked out the door, looking around to see if the coast was clear. It seemed to be, so he quickly made his way down the hallway but froze when he heard a noise behind him, turned and almost had a heart attack when he saw it was the other assholes –even Merril- who had decided to tag along. He couldn't care less and simply rolled his eyes and said, "If any of you slow me down or get us caught I swear to God I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get on with it before Murdoch shows up," Kurt snapped.

Logan casually strolled up to the group with his hands in his pockets, "You stupid assholes didn't even notice. Murdoch's not in his office, the door's open and there's no one there. I'd give us about ten minutes before he gets back so can we hurry this along?"

Julian sent a glare to Logan before hurrying along the hallways towards Stuart house. When Derek realised where they were going, he pointed the problem out to Julian, who was still wearing a determined expression, "Um, Julian? You do realise that Stuart house is going to be full of brown-nosing little shits looking for a way to get into Murdoch's good books and if they see us trooping through they'll snitch?"

Julian rolled his eyes again at the insufferable athlete, "Yes Derek, you genius. I know, that's why we're not going through the front door. We're going in through the window."

"Window?" Merril squeaked. Julian didn't bother to answer her in case Kurt decided to defend the boy-in-girl's-clothes again. They didn't have time to have another argument, especially in the middle of the hallway and when his watch told him that they had roughly nine more minutes left before they needed to be back in the library.

They managed to duck behind some trees when a couple of Stuart boys walked out of the house and hurried around the building until Julian stopped and gestured for Logan and Derek over, "Come here. I need a boost. Just so I can reach that ledge. I'll pull myself up from there."

Kurt looked up at the windows, "Which one is your room?"

Julian shot a quick glare at him, "None of business, princess. Why don't you and the boy-in-girl's-clothes make yourselves useful and keep a look out."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest at Julian's order but slunk off with Merril to the corner of the building so that they could see when someone was coming.

"You've done this before?" Derek asked Julian. Julian looked around quickly while saying, "Yes, 'course. Now hurry up."

Derek gave a huff of annoyance and interlocked his fingers to give Julian a leg-up. Logan stood behind Julian and put a steadying hand on Julian's lower calf- which was pretty useless in Julian's opinion- as Julian was boosted upwards. Grabbing onto a window ledge, he then managed somehow to clamber gracefully up and into one of the second floor windows. The four others stood around for a couple of minutes before there was a scuffling from the window Julian had gone into and a plastic packet came sailing through the air and landed near Derek and Logan's feet. Kurt was the first one to exclaim, "Is that _weed_?!"

Derek shot him a withering look, "No, princess, it's magic fucking fairy dust."

Julian's clambering out of the window drew their attention from the weed, which Logan had picked up, "Hurry up, will you? We've only got five more minutes!" Merril urged Julian and the others just as Julian had landed safely on the ground.

"Just calm the fuck down. We'll just go around the dining hall," said Derek to the flustered boy-in-girl's-clothes.

Logan, however, didn't agree with the plan, "No way! That's the longest route!"

"Yeah, but Murdoch will be on his way back to his office by now and if we go the normal way then there's more chance of us meeting him in the hallways," Derek retorted as if it was obvious.

Logan looked to the others but they were all in agreement with Derek. After another couple of seconds of hesitation, they all sped off in the direction of the dining hall.

"Shit!" Merril said suddenly and stopped in her tracks, making everyone else pause as well, "There's Murdoch!" she hissed, pointing to the figure of the professor who was directly in their intended pathway, headed for the library.

"We have to go the other way!" cried Kurt, panicking and flailing his arms.

"We'll never make it in time! We'll be caught!" Julian bounced on the spot, trying to think of a plan.

Logan was calm though and stuffed the weed down Kurt's pants quickly, "No. Just me. Get yourselves back to the library!" he called to them as he ran off down another hallway.

The others stared after him for a moment, confused by his sacrifice before sprinting back the other way as if they were running for their lives. They careened around the final corner and managed to make it into the library and to their desks just thirty seconds before there was loud shouting and stomping footsteps were heard as Murdoch came barging into the library, tugging Logan along with him by his upper arm.

"Well, well, gentlemen! It looks like you will no longer have the services of your comrade, Mr. Wright here, available to you."

Murdoch shoved a brooding Logan into the room where he picked up his bag and followed the tall Prof. Murdoch out again and across the hallway to his office where he pushed him into the stock cupboard. "You know, I will _love_ seeing your father try and get you out of the mess that you will eventually make at this school." Murdoch said to the silent Logan, "One of these days you're bound to snap. And then there won't be anything that your precious little daddy can do for a failure like you."

Murdoch took a step closer to Logan, knowing it would provoke him, _wanting_ to provoke him. "You think that you can just drop your father's name to anybody and suddenly they're be scared of you? Just wait a couple of years, you'll be out there in the big bad world, you'll get angry and your father's name won't do _shit_ for you!"

Logan became visibly more and more angry. Murdoch grinned at this, "Am I making you angry, Logan? Am I? Do you want to hit me? Go on! Do it! Hit me and see what your father can do for you then. Who do you think they'll believe? Me or the angry, fucked up _fag_?" he taunted Logan, leaning in closer and offering up the side of his face. When nothing happened, he leaned back and said smugly, "That's what I thought. You have a nice rest of your day, Wright," before exiting and locking the door behind him, leaving an-angry-to-the-point-of-almost-crying Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own anything related to 'The Breakfast Club', Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The library was dead quiet as the four teenagers contemplated Logan's sacrifice. None of them could quite understand why the hell he would do something like that for them. The quiet, however, was broken by a loud shout and a tremendous crash as part of the roof collapsed almost right in front of their eyes. They all jumped in their seats at the sudden noise and Kurt even gave a high-pitched shriek; at which Derek loudly scoffed. From the cloud of dust and debris, rose a tall blonde boy who walked languidly towards the group; who sat staring in amazement and confusion at him.

"Forgot my pencil," he said casually, reaching the desks and leaning against one, near to where Julian was sitting. There wasn't much time for them to respond before the door to the library was suddenly banged open. Logan's quick reflexes saved him as he, with lightning speed, ducked under the desk he had been leaning against. The other four students tried to look casual as Murdoch roared, "What the _hell_ was that?"

"What was what, sir?" Kurt asked innocently. Murdoch narrowed his eyes at their overall poor act, "That God-awful crash. What did you do?" he accused them.

"Nothing, Prof. Murdoch. We've just been sitting here like we're supposed to," Derek said, trying to act innocent but not in such an obviously fake manner that Murdoch would suspect. He might have gotten away with it if it had not been for Logan, who was trying to move over to relieve the ache in his neck which was far too long to be shoved under a desk- he was a tall guy; so sue him! Logan managed to bump his head loudly against the table. Murdoch's eyes narrowed even more- if it was possible at that moment- and scanned the room and the faces of the teenagers, "What was that?" he demanded. Julian, being an actor and all, quickly jumped in and said, "I'm sorry, that was my knee bumping the table, sir, I got a fright and well-" Julian shrugged sheepishly, "You know, knee-jerk and everything." He gave another weak bump to the table with his knee.

Kurt turned to give Julian a 'W _hat the fuck? Are you serious right now?_ " look but Julian ignored Kurt and kept his sheepish expression while giving Logan, who was right by his legs, a sharp kick. He managed to hit his target and Logan gave a sound of protest and pain somewhere between a hiss and a growl. Murdoch, who was still not completely buying Julian's almost perfect act, quickly demanded, "What was that noise!?" but this time Julian was better prepared and he imitated Logan's sound, somehow turning it into a cringe-worthy cough-slash-gargle noise. At Murdoch's angry questioning look he gave another sad look and said, "I'm asthmatic, Prof. Murdoch." While the other three jumped in with loud comments of "Oh, gee, it seems to really be acting up today, Julian!" and "It's a fatal disease! Very dangerous!"

Logan, who about to laugh at Julian's ridiculousness, realised how close he was to Julian's crotch. Grinning despite himself, he reached up with long fingers and gently-but-firmly grabbed the bulge. At this, Julian gave another start and a gasp- which he turned into yet another strangled sound.

Clearly not able to stand the odd teenagers any longer, Murdoch gave a long-suffering sigh and began to retreat out of the library, after ordering, "No more weird noises, you got that!?" He left as the four teenagers heartily assured him that Julian was feeling much better and that his knee-jerk reaction would no longer be a bother. As soon as the door closed, Julian scooted his chair away from the desk and pulled Logan up and out from under the desk by his blazer collar.

"You really going to try that again, you disgusting asshole?!" Julian shouted at Logan, who extracted himself from Julian's grasp and gave a devilish grin, "Don't try to deny it, movie star, I know you liked it. _Both times_."

Furious, Julian stood up and held out a hand to Kurt, who gave him a quizzical look in return.

"The weed, princess!" Julian said loudly as his patience ran out. Kurt pulled it out from his pants with a deep blush and passed it to Julian, who snatched it up and withdrew to the back of the library, but not before sending an extra glare to Logan.

The others exchanged a couple of glances before Logan quickly followed Julian to a couple of sofas. Kurt was next to follow as Derek rolled his eyes and looked between the retreating figures and Merril, who was sitting quietly and looking almost as if she felt left out. With a huff, Derek suddenly got up and followed the others, muttering, "Who the fuck do they think there are? No one peer pressures Derek Seigerson!"

Half an hour later found Derek Seigerson dancing manically around the library, through the bookshelves, along the rows of computers, down the aisles and around the librarian's desk. He hadn't felt this free and light in what felt like years! Singing along to a made up song that had little to no rhythm or beat, he jumped and leaped and shook his body around like an idiot before he belly-flopped onto a couch near to where Julian and Logan were reclining, puffing periodically on their joints and thinking that they were the shits. Logan held his joint in one hand while the other dug around in Julian's wallet- which he had somehow managed to steal away from the movie star. Most of it was boring money, driver's licence and bits of random shit but the interesting part appeared when he looked into one of the folds. "Holy shit. What the fuck are all of these?" he pulled out a bunch a little papers, all with different cell phone numbers and names on them, and stared at them, bewildered but amused at the same time. Julian looked over at him, "Those? Just numbers from fans." He reached for them, "Give them back."

Logan just held them above his head, out of Julian's reach, and continued to read them, "You keep them all?" he asked as he examined one in particular that had pink hearts and butterflies drawn on it, obviously by some crazed fan in love with Julian. Julian tried to grab at the papers with more urgency while saying cockily, "Just the ones from girls."

Logan turned his attention to Julian and raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah?"

Julian continued to try to take the papers away from the brooder, "Well I wouldn't keep the ones from boys, now would I? I'm not _gay_." He lunged once more but Logan snapped his hand, which was still holding all the papers, away quickly. Logan picked out the paper with pink butterflies and hearts that he had been examining and held it up for Julian to see, "Then why does this one say 'Jason'?" he asked smugly and chucked the paper at Julian who looked like he was trying not to blush and said in a cool tone, "This one's covered in pink shit, how am I supposed to know that it wasn't from a girl? I get thousands of these, do you expect me to look at every one?"

Logan smirked and just handed him another piece of paper with 'Kyle's' number on it, "You missed another one," he handed him two more, "And some more," and yet another bit of paper, "Oh, and another one. That one's even got blue on it, so there's no way you couldn't have known it wasn't from a girl." He chucked the rest of the paper back at Julian who stuffed them all back into his wallet with a red face, "You know what, you stupid asshole, not everyone is gay like you!"

Logan chuckled, "No, but not everyone keeps phone numbers scribbled on paper in their wallet… Hey wait! These aren't phone numbers that you decided to keep! This is your version of a little black book, isn't it?" Logan sat up, excited at finally proving the movie star to be gay. Said movie star, however, simply glared at the brooder- although he certainly didn't seem to brooding at that moment- and said, "No, you shit, not everyone is a slut like you!" When he saw Logan's expression falter, he jumped at the opportunity and turned the attention away from him and the multiple guys' numbers in his wallet, "Everyone in this school knows what a slut _you_ are. How you can't stay with the same guy for more than a week." At Logan's broodiness, which had returned, Julian was spurred on, "I wonder why that is. Is it because you get bored with them… or is it because they can't stand to be around you after you give them a quick fuck?"

When Logan didn't answer, but instead shot daggers at him with his glaring, Julian leant back in his seat and took another puff from his almost forgotten joint and smirked smugly at him, knowing he had had the last laugh.

While the shouts and retorts of Logan and Julian's argument died down, a few feet away, on the couch opposite the one on which Logan and Julian sat, Kurt, taking a drag of his joint- he couldn't believe he was actually smoking weed in the Dalton Academy library!- let his eyes wander over to where Merril was sitting on the fourth couch (which completed the circle of sofas) reading some book.

"Tolstoy?" Kurt asked sceptically as he saw the front cover.

Merril looked up at him and nodded briefly but didn't actually say anything. "How can you concentrate for long enough to get through it?" Kurt asked, half out of curiosity and half out of boredom. He was looking for a conversation and he was going to fucking get one, whether Merril wanted to talk or not.

Merril sighed internally but answered politely, "It's a good distraction actually."

Derek, who had been seemingly dead to the world, suddenly raised his head from the couch he was lying spread-eagled on and said, "Yeah, not everyone has an attention span of thirty seconds like you, princess."

Both Merril and Kurt ignored him and Kurt raised his eyebrows at the boy-in-girl's-clothes, "You've got to have some pretty big issues if only _Tolstoy_ distracts you."

Merril looked like she was about to say something but didn't and instead turned back to her book, essentially ending any possible conversation that Kurt was hoping to have.

"What would I do for a million dollars?" Derek confirmed and Kurt nodded his head. He had finally gotten a conversation going. Derek tried to think but ended up saying, "I don't know, as little as possible I guess."

Logan snorted at Derek's answer. "Well, would you walk to breakfast naked?" Kurt prompted and Derek looked thoughtful for a moment, "Depends. Is this in spring or winter?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter… spring!"

"Okay, yeah, I'd walk to breakfast naked for a million bucks," Derek said before scanning the group and picking another person, "What about you, movie star. What would you do for a million dollars?"

Julian, who was still leaning back against the left side of the couch while Logan sat on the right, said immediately, "I get a million dollars every other day. Besides, I don't need money to do something sexual."

Merril raised her eyebrows along with the rest of them and asked suddenly, "So you would walk to breakfast naked anyway? No money needed?"

Julian appraised the boy with the long hair and a girly name and was about to answer when Kurt asked, "You really are a slut, aren't you?"

Julian then turned his narrowed eyes to Kurt, "So what if I am?"

"So you don't deny it?" Kurt asked, judgement obvious in his tone, "You would call yourself a slut?"

"Of course I'm a slut. I'm Julian fucking Larson-Armstrong, princess. Do you _know_ how many girls would literally die for the opportunity to sleep with me?"

Kurt looked slightly taken aback and angrily said, "And I suppose you're just such a giver, aren't you? You're a real modern-day saint by giving up your precious time to fuck desperate fan-girls!"

"Not only fan-girls," Julian smirked, "I fucked my psychologist-"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me-!"

"A couple of times," Julian finished. Although Derek looked immensely impressed, Kurt looked outraged, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Julian shrugged, "It's not my fault. I'm a male nymphomaniac. It's why I was seeing a psychologist in the first place."

The rest of them looked at Julian for a few minutes in shock while Derek mouthed the word 'nymphomaniac' in confusion.

"The point is, at least I've accepted that I'm a slut. What are you, Kurt? A scared little virgin?" Julian continued. Kurt looked uncomfortable, "I already told Logan, I'm not going to discuss my personal-"

"Oh, just admit it already. You're just as virtuous as your little acapella boyfriend," Logan said with bored tone. "Everyone here already knows."

"Well if you all want to assume things about me then fine!" Kurt shouted, frustrated at their constant questioning. _It's none of their business, anyway!_ He thought angrily.

Merril spoke next, "If you don't want us to assume things then just tell us. _I'm_ a virgin and I don't care who knows."

Kurt looked at Merril like she was an alien. The others all began to encourage- or berate, in Kurt's opinion- him with varying levels of taunting, "Come on, just tell us already!"

"Yeah, we don't care."

"Are you going to tell us or not?"

"Stop being such a sissy."

"FINE! Shut up already! I'm a virgin, okay!? I've never had sex." Kurt suddenly burst out, face red from embarrassment and anger. There was a beat of silence before Julian suddenly said, completely seriously, "I'm not a male nymphomaniac. I hadn't even had sex more than four times and three times was with the same girl: my long-time girlfriend, before we broke up last month."

Everyone looked at Julian with wide, surprised eyes.

"You mean you just made that whole thing up?!" Kurt almost shrieked at him once he had gotten over the shock of it. Julian gave a laugh, "I'm an actor. Lying is what I do for a living. Besides, you wouldn't have just admitted that you're a virgin if I hadn't riled you up."

Kurt glared at him with all his might, "You're a bitch!"

" _I'm_ a bitch?" Julian laughed outright, "Kurt, you're the biggest, most perfect little bitch in this school. You've got your bitchy little boyfriend, your bitchy friends, your bitchy parents-"

"Don't you fucking-"

"-who give you absolutely everything you want because all you do is bitch around, with the world following your every command!" Julian spat at him. Kurt looked shocked at this, so much so that tears had started to form in his eyes. "Shut your fucking mouth! You don't know _shit_ about me! You think I can get anything I want? You think my life is perfect?!"

Derek now interjected with, "Actually, it is. Your parents love you and would do anything for you-"

"Shut up! You want to know about my perfect life?! About how I was run out of my old school because I was a fag and everyone hated me!? Yeah, my life's been just _amazing_!"

Logan now sat up and said in a snarky voice, "Oh boo hoo. Poor little princess was actually bullied! You and your perfect little life cannot complain. You wanna know what it is to be bullied for being gay? For being different? Try living with my dad- the son a bitch who barely acknowledges me when I'm around because I'm such a fucking disappointment to him, the untouchable U.S Senator, John Logan Wright II!" he ended his rant and sat back again, fuming silently.

Kurt looked too upset to say anything as he was silently crying but Derek now spoke up, "Well none of that is much of a surprise."

Logan glared at him through a haze of anger. Derek, though, was undeterred and continued, "I'm mean you're in here every other day for losing control. You beat up the fucking Stuart _prefect_ , dude! Who even does that? Are you actually stupid enough to not understand or are you insane enough to not give a shit about anyth-"  
"And what about _you_ , huh!?" Logan screamed at him, "Why are you, the golden athlete, in detention?"

Derek backed down at this question but Logan didn't let it go, "Well? Why're you here, _Derek_!?"

"You don't wanna know," Derek said shortly.

Logan scoffed, "Whatever. Just tell us why. Did you back chat a fucking teacher or something?"

It was clear that Derek didn't want to talk about it and was trying to resist Logan's taunting.

"Oh just tell us, already!" Julian yelled at him.

Derek finally relented, "I taped Reed van Kamp to a toilet in the locker room."

Kurt snapped, "That was _you_!? You son of a bit-!" his anger at Derek for hurting his best friend was cut short by the athlete's pitiful expression. "I did it for my dad." There was silence as they waited for him to continue. Even Kurt didn't try to interrupt. "I can't even think for myself, I have to be told what to do by my dad. He's always been pretty harsh but it wasn't until I got to Dalton that he started pushing me to get into sports. I'm good academically but everyone is here. Sports, he said, was the one thing that I could excel in. So that's what I did. I did sports and I trained harder than anyone on the teams and no one but me knew why. It was because my dad would be waiting to give me shit if I didn't prove myself to be good enough. But as I got more popular, with the sports and everything… my dad expected me to maintain that reputation and the only way I could impress the other guys was by picking on someone else. So I did." He was tearing up by now. Everyone else was silent as they listened, for once, with some respect, "van Kamp was in the locker room after P.E. He was changing a couple feet away and I knew that he would be an easy target. I even used his own tape. He had it in his locker, for some art project, I guess. And everyone else was cheering me on but all I could think after I had done it was how he was going to explain what happened to his parents. How he was going to live with the humiliation…" he tapered off as he buried his face in his hands and let out a choked sob. No one quite knew what to do as the athlete cried for what he had done.

"You're not the only one who does bad things for their parents," Merril spoke in a small voice and the four- even Derek- looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked hesitantly, forgetting the fact that he had just been crying in front of a bunch of people that he thought he was supposed to hate.

"It's also the reason I'm here," Merril said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looking at the ground for a moment.

" _You_ bullied someone too?" Logan asked in surprise.

"No," Merril managed to give a weak smile, "I was going to kill myself for my parents." The way she said it, almost sounded as if it was nothing but the other four stared at her in horror. Sure, they were all messed up but _Merril_ … _kill_ herself?!

"I guess it's kind of obvious why-" she said but was interrupted as Kurt exclaimed, "Obvious!?" so she smiled again and said, "I'm a _trannie,_ remember?" she said and sent a look to Julian as she echoed his insulting word. Julian had the decency to look sorry for the reminder of what he had called her.

"My parents never wanted to deal with the fact that their son actually wanted to be their daughter. They sent me here, to an all-boys school, so that there wouldn't be any girls with dresses and make-up to 'tempt' me. It didn't exactly work and I guess I had endured too many disappointed looks and shrinks trying to get me to be a boy. So I brought a gun to school. I know, it's really stupid of me to try to kill myself here but before I could take the gun home again, it was found in my room during an impromptu inspection by the Hanover house head."

Merril had said all of this with a smile on her face but the others knew that this just a defence mechanism. God knew they all had those.

As the silence stretched on, Kurt reached out to grab Merril's hand and she gave a teary laugh. "Well," she said, looking round, "What about you, Julian? Why are you here?" she asked. Julian gave a start, as if woken up from his thoughts, "What?"

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

Julian shook his head faintly, "That's no secret. I missed too much school because of my acting and arrived back here a week later than arranged."

"Well then tell us a secret," Kurt said, even managing a small smile at the actor. Julian looked bewildered, "I can't top what you guys have said. I have no secrets."

"Bullshit," Logan leaned towards the movie star and whispered to him, "Tell us something you've never told anyone else."

Julian looked like he was about to laugh, "I told you! My secrets have nothing on your confessions! You wanna know my biggest secret, Logan?" he asked, feeling annoyed at himself but also liberated because for once he didn't actually give a fuck whether people knew or not, "It's the one thing you already knew about me! I'm a fag! I'm a faggot-y faggot!" he said loudly, almost laughing with the freedom that saying the words aloud gave him, "I'm actually only half a fag- I'm bi-fucking-sexual everybody! You hear that, world?!" he stood up on the couch, spread his arms and lifted his voice as he shouted, "Julian Larson-Armstrong is BISEXUAL!" then collapsed back down onto the couch, tired after having kept it in for so long.

The others felt the liberation that Julian felt and laughed despite themselves, eventually rolling around on the floor giggling and chuckling and guffawing with delight. Whatever the next few days would bring- whether they would ever actually acknowledge each other and this time spent together come the next time they met- was not something to worry about just yet. That was a different day and a different mess to deal with.

* * *

Logan made it back to the cupboard he had been locked into just in time for Murdoch to open it and allow him- and the others- out of detention. They made their way out of the hallways and onto a section of lawn between the buildings.

"You guys, do you think we'll talk tomorrow?" Merril asked suddenly, just before everyone went their separate ways. "I mean, like, Logan, will you say 'hi' back tomorrow at breakfast if I greet you?"

Everyone looked to Logan. "You'll have to just wait and see, won't you?" he said with a cheeky grin.

They started to drift off when Julian called to Merril, "Hey Merril, you'll write the essay won't you?"

They all looked to Merril- the likeliest one of them to actually write the appointed essay, "Probably," she replied, "Why?"

"I was thinking you should write it for all of us, you know, since none of the rest of us will write it."

There was nodding all round. Merril gave a smile, "Okay, I'll do it."

They thanked her, said their final goodbyes and separated.

* * *

Merril went to meet Spencer in Hanover house, where he was waiting in the common room, and indulge in the fact that she didn't end up going through with her plan of ending her own life. She was glad that the gun had been found.

Kurt found Blaine in the Warbler's hall, strumming on a guitar, and kissed him with all his might. He didn't know what his life would be like if he hadn't moved here from McKinley.

Derek made his way to the rowing practice that he knew he was ten minutes late for. He didn't care, and even made sure to walk slowly and not rush, his team mates'- and his father's- expectations weren't going to be the most important thing is his life anymore.

Julian stopped outside the dining hall and made a phone call to his agent. He was going to set up an interview as soon as he could. He was ready to let everyone know who he was and he wasn't going to be afraid anymore.

Logan went back to his room in Stuart house and picked up his pills from his bedside table. He knew that to stay calm meant having to take the medication that would leave him in an unemotional haze but taking them would be giving in to his father. His mind was debating with itself when there was a knock on his door. He placed the pills down and went to see who it was.

"Are you lost?" he asked when he saw Julian standing outside, wearing a genuine smile.

Without any words, Julian stepped forward and grabbed Logan's face, pulling it down to meet his in a searing kiss that lit a fire in both of their veins. The kiss felt like it was long overdue and Logan wasted no time in responding to the actor's lips. He wrapped his arms around the actor's waist and brought him closer to him, plastering the brunette's body against his own as the actor's hands tangled in his blonde hair. When they finally pulled apart, the angry brooder looked down at the movie star with an amused look as he waited for an explanation.

The movie star's voice sounded relieved as he laughed before saying, "God. I've been wanting to do that _all day_!"

* * *

 **Dear Professor Murdoch,**

 **We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us…in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions.**

 **But what we found out is that each of us is a boy in girl's clothes, an athlete, a movie star, a princess and an angry brooder.**

 **Does that answer your question?**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **The Dalton Academy Breakfast Club.**

* * *

 _EDIT:_ _Again, the following A/N was written like a year ago when I finished this story.  
_

 **A/N:** **Woo! This story was really difficult for me because of all the intense conversation that needed to flow and stuff like that but now that I've finished it…yus! It feels good and I'm really happy with the way it turned out. I could never have written it though without the kind- unknowing- help of the Breakfast Club script to prompt me and the ideas that the movie and the character's gave me. I really hope that you enjoyed this and I would love it if you'd leave your thoughts in a review before you get on with the rest of your day. Thanks so much for reading! -Cloey**


End file.
